Invisible
by BiG gIrL -former big bitch
Summary: it's a one shot with a song I really like


Hey all my first one shot

Please please please review

What you doing tonight

I wish I could be a fly on your wall

Are you really alone

Who's stealing your dreams

Why can't I breath you into my life

So tell me

What would it take to make you see I'm alive

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait I already am

Saw you facing the crowd

I called out your name

You don't hear a sound

I keep tracing your steps

Each move that you make

Wish I could read what goes through your mind

Wish you could touch me with the colours of your life

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait I already am

Invisible

I am nothing without you

Just a shadow passing through

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

If I was invisible

If I was invisible

Wait I already am

Invisible by d-side

Chase's pov

As I copied the words from a song book tears streaming down my face took it down and added my own personal note: Zoey I just wanted to let you know my feelings and as I am not too good at this whole letter writing malarkey so I searched for the perfect song to show you how I feel about you, I hope you like it, I know it's not very personal but it's the best I can do, I love you

Xxx Chase

There I'd done it five hours of searching and gruelling writing later, I had the letter that was hopefully going to express how I feel about her , I took myself and the letter up from my desk and grabbed my key and headed out the door, with shaky hands I popped the letter under Zoey's door, I looked at her door one more time and left, now only fate could decide what happens next

Zoey's pov

I was reading cosmo magazine when a letter came under my door, my best friend Nicole had given it to me 'what's this all about' I asked her, she just shrugged her shoulders in an unknowing fashion as I ripped open the letter , I began reading out loud 'what you doing tonight , I wish I could be a fly on your wall, are you really alone, who's stealing your dreams, why can't I breath you into my life' I stopped right there as my eyes diverted to the name on the bottom of the page Chase it read, I read the rest to myself , I was in tears by the time I had gotten to the part where it said , I know it's not very personal but it's the best I can do, I love you , Nicole was looking at me now in a confused way, so I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and put the letter in my pillowcase and headed for the girls bathroom, well that's what I told Nicole I was on my way to Chase's dorm to ask him what the letter meant.

Chase's pov

I waited in my room and tried to keep myself occupied but I just couldn't focus on geography when a possible love life and a possible end of friendship was at stake , I was pacing up and down my room when I heard a knock on my door, 'who is it' I asked nervously 'erm it's Zoey, can we talk' I stared at the door in shock I didn't think she would actually talk to me in person but here she was, 'I'm coming' I said trying to disguise my high pitched voice which failed miserably, I opened the door to see the most beautiful sight I had ever seen Zoey that is 'come in' she looked beautiful just like the first time I saw her which is why I smacked into that pole anyway 'I read the letter' she said nervously 'and' I said prompting her 'and it's very sweet' oh no I thought she said that after the dance and nothing happened there, great I had just poured my feelings out onto a scrap of paper and gave it to her, 'but' I said prompting her again 'there's no buts just a little something I should have done a long time ago' she said coming towards me, her beautiful eyes staring into mine, as she placed a passionate kiss on my lips I realised it was worth waiting for.


End file.
